


Raspy Voices

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman does a segment on Raw on June 8th. His voice was well -- his voice sounded nice and fucked. Here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspy Voices

“Jesus Christ, that’s it, right there.” Seth groans, head tilted back as beads of sweat fall down his chest, fingers curling into the head of hair kneeling in front of him.

“Fuck, man, Ro, don’t stop,” He groans, eyes fluttering closed as he feels Roman’s tongue curl and his fingers clench tighter as Seth begins thrusting into Roman’s mouth. They weren’t supposed to be doing this, not when Roman had to go out and get ready for his appearance in five minutes, not when he had a promo to do. But fuck, Roman’s mouth felt heavenly on his throbbing dick and for once, Seth just didn’t care.

“God, Roman,” He mutters, thrusting as Roman holds his hips tightly, his gag reflex not nearly as well as his own. When the mouth pops off his dick, Seth blinks his eyes open, looking down with a frown, Roman smirking up at him.

“Fuckin’ let me do what I do, Seth, or you’ll be blue-ballin’ it for your next segment,” Roman rasps and oh god, Seth thinks, head slamming back, that voice just sent a spike of lust through his body and –

“Fucking hell, Roman, please,” He begs, shifting on the balls of his feet as Roman swallows him nearly whole, his mouth enveloping him nicely, causing him to groan. Roman’s tongue curls under and Seth lets out another groan, tightening his hold on Roman’s hair.

“Fuck, please, Roman, please please, please let me cum,” He begins to chant as his balls tighten and Roman bobs his head, swallowing the rest of him down after a few seconds of waiting, adjusting.

“Roman Reigns, you’re wanted in position,” Is announced throughout the backstage arena and Seth groans, thrusting into Roman’s mouth as Roman lets go of his hips and let’s him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ro, I’m gonna–” Seth groans before cumming, shooting his load into Roman’s mouth. Opening his eyes, he blinks in surprise as he realizes Roman is watching him as he swallows all of his cum, and fuck, that’s hot. Seth watches as Roman moves away from his dick and wipes the left over cum on his mouth onto his hand before licking it away, still staring at him and shit.

“Shit, Rome, you keep doing that, I’m going to want you to fuck me.” Seth groans, head falling foward onto Roman’s shoulder.

“That’s the plan, babe. But, not right this instant–” Roman frowns, hearing his name on the sound-system once more before sighing. His voice is raspy as fuck and Seth shifts slightly, dick already hardening as he thinks about Roman going out there and talking with that voice, knowing that he’s the reason Roman’s voice is like that in the first place.

“Promise?” Seth mutters, kissing Roman lightly on the lips with a grin before pushing the man away and buckling his pants up, smirking when he notices Roman eyeing him.

“Oh, it’s more than a promise babe.” Roman replies with his own smirk before turning away and unlocking the door to leave.

“You should prepare yourself. I plan on fucking you until you can’t remember your name.” Roman states before walking away, leaving Seth groaning against the wall.


End file.
